


Pillow Fort

by sparrowswing



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tickle Fights, boombox, childish behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowswing/pseuds/sparrowswing
Summary: What do the younger members of Overwatch get up to on their days off?





	Pillow Fort

“No! Stop!”

Lucio fell backwards, twisting his body away from the threat.

“There’s no escape!” Junkrat shouted fiercely as he dove forward, tackling Lucio. He straddled the smaller man and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the floor. Lucio writhed and kicked, trying to escape the solid hold, but nothing he tried could make those metal fingers budge. “You’re mine now,” Junkrat cackled with glee.

Lucio flailed again, kicking the chair near his foot.

It tipped over, and the blankets supported on it sagged down over Junkrat’s head, obscuring his vision. “Oi!” His grip eased, and Lucio wriggled his wrists free, using his newfound leverage to grab Junkrat and knock him aside.

Blankets still wrapped around his head, Junkrat couldn’t see to fight back properly. Instead he rolled around with Lucio, grappling ineffectually and becoming more and more entangled in the fallen blankets. A tower of sofa cushions fell over on them.

Junkrat finally paused a moment to free himself from the blanket-burrito. Lucio knelt among the cushions and panted, eyes alight with mischief. As soon as Junkrat was free, Lucio pounced, knocking him to the floor and straddling his waist. Kneeling above him, Lucio nudged his hands under Junkrat’s askew shirt and scraped blunt nails along his ribs.

Junkrat’s manic laughter echoed through the rec room. He squirmed under Lucio’s familiar touch, shoving at his shoulders weakly, a pathetic attempt to seem like he wanted Lucio to stop. He clawed at Lucio’s tank top, needing several moments to focus enough to lift it as well. His fingers skated across Lucio’s sides, wiggling and teasing in perfect synchronicity with Lucio’s tickles. Lucio barked a startled laugh. “Okay, I yield! Enough!”

The tickling stopped, but neither moved his hands.

Lucio stroked gently across Junkrat’s exposed chest, feeling the swell of muscle and the ridge of his ribs. They had been working on building some bulk for him, something to hide a lifetime of malnutrition, but his body seemed inclined to stay overly skinny despite their efforts.

“Hey now,” Junkrat said, his voice going uncharacteristically serious, “none of that.” He reached up and booped Lucio’s nose. “No sad faces in the pillow fort.”

Lucio pressed a quick kiss to the retreating finger and smiled, looking around at the disorganized heap of blankets and cushions surrounding them. “I don’t think it’s much of a fort anymore.”

Junkrat pointed dramatically behind him, and he turned to see a single tower of pillows holding up the last two blankets.

“I stand corrected.” He turned back to Junkrat, eyes glittering. “Alright, no sad faces in the pillow fort.” He leaned down, bracing himself on the blanketed rug, and took Junkrat’s lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

The door to the rec room opened with an ominous whine. “What the bloody hell happened in here!?” Lena exclaimed in dismay, picking up a cushion and returning it to the sofa so she could sit down.

Without moving from where he was perched above his boyfriend, Lucio smiled sheepishly at her. “The uh… tickle monsters besieged our pillow fort?”

Behind him the final stack of pillows listed dangerously to the side and finally toppled over.


End file.
